Plan Alpha
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Knuckles is having problems with Rouge and Max is getting angry because, Kncuckles keeps coming into her house. Max has come up with a plan to get Rouge off of Knuckles mind with a little help from Mighty, Espio and Amy. To find out more about the plan
1. I cant stand it!

**Alright peeps, have you read Twisted Feelings by Pyro Hedgehog4ever yet? Then you're a nobody! Just kidding! But you should read it. It reminds me of my life. Duh, it is my life, and Pyro's and Avee. Anywayz Max is mine and everyone else is SEGA's. Go SEGA!**

Max woke up on a bright Sunday morning. She quickly got her regular clothes on. She wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans. She also put on a blue cap tilted to the right side, she then put on an oversized "Old Navy" hoodie. She then went into the bathroom, to brush her teeth.

Max went down stairs still half-sleepily and she saw Knuckles.

"Good Morning, Knuckles" she yawned "KNUCKLES!" Knuckles was fidgeting with his keys.

"Knuckles what are you doing!"

"Your Mom," he said.

"I meant in my house," Max said with her hands on her hips. Knuckles turned around.

"I saw her again, with HIM!" Knuckles glared at nothing.

"Chill," Max said she took a seat next to Knuckles. "You honestly need to get over it man."

Knuckles didn't say anything.

"Let's get a burger and a slushie," she said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I am starving!" She took Knuckles hand and walked toward the door and out of the house.

"I am telling you!" Max yelled, she was hanging out with Espio and Mighty, later that day. She was getting pissed and you can tell, not only because of her color changing eyes, but her voice too. "He's driving me insane!" Max started to pace around the room.

Espio meditating in the corner of Mighty's bedroom. Mighty was sitting in a chair near the desk, where the computer is placed. Mighty's feet was on top of the metal desk. Mighty's and Espio's eyes were closed, but they were still listening.

"I have a plan though," Max said a little bit evilly, "But I need you're guys' help."

"What's the plan?" Mighty asked

"We need to get Rouge off his mind…."

"Alright! I'm in!" Mighty's eyes lit up with excitement. Espio raised an eyebrow.

"Please Espio," Max pleaded

"yeah please Espio," Mighty taunted.

"No, I will not participate in any of your little schemes."

"Please." Max made a puppy face. (No one can resist the puppy face!) Espio's face said "Oh no! Not that anything but that" while Mighty had a cocky smirk.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Espio busted he hated that face almost as much as he hated Max herself.

"Alright!" Max and Mighty cheered. "Which girl should date him?" Max asked.

"Well there isn't a lot." Mighty stated the obvious "How about you?"

"Sorry, wanna stay single," Max held her hand up in the air, in rejection.

"Cream!" Mighty giggled. Espio and Max glared at Mighty for his stupidity. "Joke!" he said.

"The only one is Amy," Espio said.

"Amy it is!" Mighty said. He was acting a lot like Charmy.

**Alright it sucks….anyway review, because I like reviews…do I have to explain that to you guys? I don't think so. TTFN! To be concluded…someday…..**


	2. Plan Alpha

**Hello, people of this planet I have, oh wrong speech, that was just a piece for when I take over the world, so where is my real speech, hold on (looks around room for seconds then picks up a piece of paper, and starts to read) Dear peeps of FF I am bringing you today…chapter two of Plan Alpha please enjoy and review, as I continue this story, I will take any advice given, and a few oc's in the process. Thank you, Ember of Hell. P.S. Maximum is mine and the rest is SEGA. Go SEGA!**

Espio asked for Amy to meet him at the slushie place at 5, a few hours ago. It is about 5:23. Espio sat at a table with an umbrella over his head to await Amy's arrival for he got tired of standing up. He needed to ask Amy a question, Max's plan could get in action. Max has named it Plan Alpha, so Espio guessed, Max had more plans for different things. It was about 5:43 when he was about to leave and Amy came.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Amy yelled down the street.

"Whatever…." Espio muttered. " Amy, you know Knuckles?" he asked. When Amy nodded. Espio whispered the rest in her ear.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"No way!" Max yelled as her favorite football team just got an interception, "This sucks."

Mighty laughed at this because he was rooting for the opposing team. Mighty got up, to get more chips and dip. He then went to the fridge to get more junk food, when the bell rang. Mighty was so surprised that he jumped and all the chips, popcorn and cookies shattered to the ground.

"Shit." He said softly so Max wouldn't hear, "Max is gonna kill me." He quickly grabbed the broom and started to sweep, he grabbed the blue dustpan and picked up all the junk he spilled and some lint, he then threw it all in the trash.

Espio, Max and Amy came in the kitchen when he was done, he tried to act casual.

"Oh hey, guys!" he said laying one hand on the counter for support. Max, Espio and Amy gave him weird looks and went upstairs.

"Come on!" Max said before she went up. She went up after Mighty. They all went into Max's messy room, papers spilled over top of her nightstand which was located near her bed. Her bed was the neatest part of her room and it wasn't even made.

"Maybe we should go in Cream's room," Max said. They all scrambled out of her room and went over to Cream's room. The color cream was all over the room, her headrest for the bed was the shape of a dog, that had the same color fur as Cream. It even had the brown around it's eyes and ears. Her comforter was also a Cream color that matched the walls, which was a bright cream color because the sun reflected on it. It could make you crazy, but Cream had a table with for chairs in the center of the room.

"This sucks," Mighty said.

"Very," Espio agreed.

They all sat down in the chairs, that were also Cream. And started to discuss their plan.

**More info on Plan Alpha later on in the story as it comes to action.**

**Please review. TTYL( talk to yall later) Ember of Hell.**


End file.
